The darkness is back
by Iamidolized
Summary: After many years of waiting, Albion's time of need is greatest and Arthur is to rise. Merlin is happy to see his long lost friend, but he know's his return cannot be a good sign for the near future of Albion. That is why Merlin and Arthur need to find out whats going on and fast, before its to late. (21st century style) Rated T to be safe. (Include's Violence)
1. Chapter 1

For more than 1500 years after Arthur's passing, there still lived one that mourned him. One that was with him the day he was laid to rest. No mortal could possibly survive that long but this was no mortal, for this was the greatest sorcerer who ever lived, and Arthur's most loyal friend. Merlin.

When they had parted, Merlin had sent Arthur off into the lake of Avalon. There, Merlin watched as the boat floated away, and faded into the deep mist. Merlin was told Arthur would rise again when Albion's need was greatest. Little did he know, that time was soon upon him.

Every Once in a while Merlin would sense some magic (which was rare in the 21st century) and would take a walk to the Lake of Avalon to see if Arthur was returning. Over the many years Merlin grew older and more powerful, but never aged. Merlin was bewildered and afraid of the strange phenomenon, but had grown to try and focus on its plus sides. Merlin never looked a day older than the moment Arthur died. Soon Merlin had to cast an aging spell on himself, as people were starting to grow suspicious. Merlin did, however undo the spell when he was out of sight.

Over the years Merlin's friends died. This made him become a recluse to avoid getting hurt any more. Merlin ended up living in a small cabin in the surrounding forest of the lake of Avalon. A lot of the forest was chopped down by the people in this era, but the remaining forest was still beautiful. Merlin stayed in his small cabin patiently waiting for that faithful day he would reunite with his old friend.

**February 5th, 2014**

Merlin woke up to a very powerful magic. He could feel the vibrations of the Earth, and felt the energy crawl into his skin. This was no dark magic. Not only that, but Merlin felt connected to it. He heard a voice travel to him telepathically. "Merlin, you must meet me deep in the Forest of the Fallen Kings." Or at least that is what is use to be called. Over time, the people less and less believe in curses and turned the area into a sitting ground with picnic benches. There were still plenty of trees around, but Merlin felt uncomfortable that people would sit around the man made park enjoying themselves, when it was cursed.

Merlin sat up out of bed. "Aithusa is this you?" Merlin was shocked to hear from her. After Morgana had died, Aithusa felt there was no one there for her. That's when Merlin mentored her, and taught her to speak, and to do good and not evil. Merlin and Aithusa became good friends. Aithusa gave birth to many eggs. Merlin hatched and named them all, making dragons a no longer extinct creature. After a while though, magic died out and dragons became the stuff of legends, so Merlin told Aithusa and her children to go into hiding, for if she was spotted she would surely be slain. The dragons hid in very large caves on a deserted island, in the middle of the ocean. Although they did meet on the occasion to check on each other's well-being, the last time Merlin had met with her, she was getting weak. So he did not bother to call her again. He feared, like his other friends, she would die. Merlin then proceeded to worry. If he could hear her telepathically that meant she was close. And being close to such a civilization surrounded by skeptics of magic, who happen to be aggressive, was not good.

Aithusa continued speaking. "Yes Merlin, and please do not refuse to meet me, or tell me how dangerous it is for me to be out during a weekend morning. I know… You know I know, and I appreciate that you want me to stay safe, but there is something vital that I need to tell you. I am old Merlin. You, out of every one, know the circle of life is soon upon me..."

"Aithusa… Please... I-I- I will be right there." Merlin had known what was coming and what he had to do.

He grabbed a coat, beanie, and satchel and headed out the door. But not before casting his aging spell.

Merlin had made it to the park (Valley of the fallen kings) where people sat merrily on this Sunday morning. He shook his head at them as if they were doing something wrong, which they were. If you consider picnicking in cursed lands wrong. If Merlin told them they were cursed they probably wouldn't listen or call him a crazy old loon.

Merlin was the odd ball in town. There were a lot of urban legends about him, and how he lived so long. One of them was that he dragged children into forests and feasted on them to stay alive for so long. They said the youth helped him stay alive. Another says he made a deal with a genie to live forever. But Merlin found them all to be ridiculous. Especially the fact that people thought he **wanted** to live forever. The closest one to the truth was that he was a warlock and was using magic to keep him alive. These were all stories' parents in the town of Avalon made up to keep their children away from "the creepy old guy that stalks in the woods."

Merlin had traveled into the woods, off of the cement paths. Just dirt, leaves, branches and trees. Just like the good old days. A nice hike.

Merlin followed the feel of the magic coming from the dragon about a mile into the forest. When he finally made it, there was Aithusa in a very large open space where there were no trees. A bright heavenly light shining down on her. She rested on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Hello Aithusa," Merlin said despondently.

"Merlin... I thought I would never see you again." At that point Aithusa had opened her eyes.

"I'm here Aithusa, I'm here." He placed his hand gently on her head.

"I have not much time left." She stopped and looked to Merlin who was in tears. Then she continued her sentence again. "Do not cry, I know this is hard for you to say good-bye as it is also hard for me."

"You can't go… You just can't," Merlin said sniffing and wiping his tears away. "I'm **not** going to lose another friend."

"Take care of my children. Teach them to do good, and not evil. Mentor them like you have with me." She closed her eyes again. "Merlin, I have known you for my entire life. Believe me when I say it, Albion is being left in great hands…But that's the thing." She looked up, "Albion is in great hands, and you are only one of them."

Merlin looked confused. "What do you mean?!"

Aithusa chuckled, "I think you know what I am talking about Merlin… It is time. Very soon, and you will know when."

Could it be? Merlin thought.

"Arthur?" He asked gently.

She smiled, "Yes."

Merlin, although still crying an ocean, gave out a joyous laugh. A genuine laugh. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Do be warned, when he resurrects, that does mean things will have started to crumble. The United Kingdom will sink to an all-time low. At first you will not notice, but you will.

Merlin nodded in understanding.

Aithusa smiled, "It was my pleasure getting to know you, and an honor to die by your side." Aithusa then closed her eyes, and let out her last breath.

Merlin lifted his hand and effortlessly his eyes glow a golden yellow. Aithusa's body then started to turn to ash in a matter of seconds and blew away with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's walk home was tiresome, probably because he was using the aging spell while walking miles. Merlin's mind was running wild, with all sorts of thoughts. There were really only two big questions Merlin felt he needed answered at the moment. When and Why. But mainly Why.

Although Merlin has been waiting over 1000 years to reunite with his friend, he couldn't help but to think of the devastation that would come along with him. Kilgarrah had said Arthur would rise again in Albion's greatest need. Then he thought of the history of Albion in the last few centuries and the amount of times Merlin swore that Arthur would rise then. WW1? WW2? How will what's coming be worse than that? Was it Worse than Morgana? Merlin didn't want to think about it anymore, so he stopped and just faced straight ahead. To the left of him was The Lake of Avalon. He got a random flashback of the dysphoria he felt after Arthurs passing. He was finally coming back. This made Merlin feel a bit better and let out a slight smile.

When Merlin returned to his cabin he immediately went to take a shower. Walking throught the woods got him covered in dirt. Not to mention, it upset his "old fragile bones."

Merlin hardly needed to use words to change into his normal form any more. He had become so advanced at magic that it was as easy as waking up in the morning, and for him was pretty easy, considering he was immortal.

**About a week pass**

It is about 4 AM, Merlin is mid-dream when he is interrupted by someone calling his name. He awakes. When he looks around there is no one there. Then soon realize it is coming to his telepathically.

"Emrys." The voice whispered.

"Who is this?" He responded almost hesitant.

"This is the spirits of the Lake of Avalon, we have come to inform you that your King is needed in Albion."

"Wait, so does that mean he's?" Merlin stopped and thought for a meer second and then realized what was happening.

Merlin jumped out of bed, threw on his boots, and ran out into the woods that surrounded his house and ran straight to the Lake. He as stil in his pajama's when he reached the lake, he could see bubbles rising to the top of the water. All of a sudden a bright light coming out of the water. Merlin squinted and ran into the water. The closer he got, the better he was able to see the face of a familiar friend. When the light around Arthur had died down, that is when Merlin was able to completely see Arthur. Merlin grabbed Arthur's, and pulled his unconsious body closer to his. By the time Merlin had gotten Arthur to the shore, Arthur was gaging and coughing up water. He was alive once more.

Merlin cupped his hands around Arthur's face.

"You're here, you're actually here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had woken up in a bed with white sheets. He was out of his chain-mail and in a white tee-shirt. His vision still blurry and everything seemed so bright. He turned his head where he saw a figure. It took him about 5 minutes to clear up his vision to realize it was Merlin, sitting in a chair right beside him. He had a book in his hands, but he had fallen asleep.

"Merlin... Meeerlin... MERHHLINN."

Merlin woke up and nearly jumped out of his seat and laid his eyes to see Arthur was staring at him pouting. "Are you **going **to tell me what is going on or not!?" Arthur asked bossily. Arthur sat up in the bed he was laying in and looked around. "I do, however, feel really good," he said as he stood up.

Merlin was still in awe watching the former king with his very own eyes again. After over 1000 years.

Merlin tried to let out words, but failed.

Merlin's eye's soaked up, and immedietly went in for a hug.

"Merlin?" Arthur was confused, but hugged Merlin back.

It was about 10 seconds of Merlin clinging on to him, until Arthur finally said somthing.

"Merlin? Did you suddenly wake up with an overwhelming affection towards me, or are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Arthur." Merlin stated in a low solemn voice. Merlin released Arthur at last. "You don't remember do you?" Merlin asked, with tears running down his face.

"Merlin, what are yo-"

He paused mid sentence. It then hit him.

There was about a 10 second silence until Arthur plopped himself back down on bed with his jaw dropped and eyes wide open.

"I-I died... And- and you-you have magic! Mordred... OH MORDRED! I should have never trusted him! Whats going on Merlin, and don't lie to me!?" Arthur said as he demanded answers.

"Arthur, this is going to sound crazy-"

"Crazier than finding out you have magic?" Arthur whispered. Merlin looked him in the eyes and very seriously he responded, "Way crazier than that."

Arthur then looked a bit frightened. "Well out with it then!" Merlin took a deep breath and then began.

"Arthur, you are in the year 2014, nearly 1500 years after you died. I tried to save you, I really did. For about the first 10 years I knew you, I did successfully, but then came the battle at Camlann and well... You know what happened there... After you had died, I was told your destiny had already been foretold a long time ago, and you would one day rise again when Albion needs you most... I'm assuming that time is now Arthur."

Arthur flopped back and hit his head against the pillows of the bed. He just stayed there silently staring at the ceiling for about 5 minutes. He didn't say anything, and Merlin didn't try to make him. Finally Arthur spoke. "So...So Gwen... She's... " He choked on his own words. "Dead?"

Merlin nodded knowing it was a sensitive subject.

Arthur just lay there in shock. Then he sat up and asked, "If its 1500 years into the future then how are you still alive? You looked like you haven't aged a day!"

Merlin immediately looked down to his feet. "Well it seems...Since the day that you... Died... I just... Stopped ageing." You could hear the pain in Merlin's voice as he said that.

Arthur looked like he almost pitied Merlin. Arthur hardly doubted his response, for he was the greatest sorcerer that ever live, and strange things are bound to happen to him. There was a small silence between them until Arthur said in a gentle voice "And you waited for me? All those years?" Merlin looked at Arthur, and with a small smirk he said, "Of course I did.."

Merlin was still shaking.

Arthur then couldn't help but to let out a small grin. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin was the most loyal friend he has every had.

"After 1500 years, and you still remembered me?"

"I couldn't forget you."

Arthur smiled wider, and yet he was extremely unsettled, he felt at peace with Merlin by his side.

"Oh shut up Arthur, someone had to be here to change your bed sheets." Merlin responded, making a joke of what he just said.

Arthur scoffed at him with a slight smile, but that soon faded. He then glanced back to Merlin.

"I'm guessing this means I'm not King anymore? Arthur announced with dispirited eyes.

"Arthur, just because you are not ruling over a kingdom does not mean you are any less important than you were before... Albion's need is here. Albion needs you Arthur.."

Arthur looked to Merlin,"Why would Albion need me, I'm nothing! I'm not even a king anymore!"

Merlin shook his head, and frowned. "If you don't believe that Albion needs you, at least believe that I do."

Arthur stared at Merlin for about 5 seconds, and then turned away.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin."

There was about a minutes silence.

"But please do tell me, what happened to Camelot?" Arthur added,

Merlin smirked, "Gwen took over as Queen. You would have been proud of her Arthur. She was fair and just. She continued from where you left off and united the kingdoms. I think she succeeded you in every way imaginable."

Arthur who looked like he was going to cry then asked, "Did she ever re-marry?"

"No, she remained loyal and true to you even after your passing. The kingdoms lived in harmony. Gwen was low-spirited after you died, but to make you proud she did what you would have wanted. She brought peace. She lived a long life. For the most part, she was very happy."

"I knew she would make me proud in every way. I just wish I could see her again." Arthur announced woefully.

"I understand." Merlin said as he stood up and headed out the bed room door as he noticed Arthur was close to tears. He wanted to give him time alone to take in all that was happening. Then there was the other part of him that wanted to sit by Arthur, and never let him out of sight.

"Wait Merlin." Arthur called as Merlin took a step out of the bedroom door.

Merlin turned back to see Arthur had started crying. "Thank you." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded to him and gave him a half smile as he closed the bedroom door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had stayed in bed the rest of the day he had returned, thinking of everything Merlin had told him. He thought until dusk and then fell asleep.

Merlin had been woken the next morning by a strong sense of very powerful magic. The feeling of a strong ritual, or enchantment taking place. This caught Merlin off guard. Considering Merlin never felt magic this powerful anymore.

Merlin got off the couch he was sleeping on in his small living space, and stepped outside. He could feel it in the air. Merlin felt the energy of the magic spreading, and the power enhancing. He tried locating exactly where the magic was coming from.

Merlin stood outside for about 20 minutes just standing there, feeling the power of the magic, trying to understand what was going on, until Arthur walked outside. "Merlin, what on Earth are you doing?

Merlin immediately turned around, "Arthur you should be sleeping, its early and you need rest."

"I think I've been asleep long enough, don't you think? I want to see what I've missed since I've been gone."

Merlin turned to him, a bit frightened of the powerful sorcery going on. Afraid it was possibly harmful to Arthur, but he did not deny his friend what he wished. "Oh, well okay. I guess we can go into town. I'll show you around. But I must caution you of the changes."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle a few modifications." Arthur snapped back.

Merlin looked to him and squinted his eyes and looked at him with doubt.

"Well what are you waiting for Merlin, aren't you going to help me get on my armor?"

"Ummm yeah, about that. People don't really wear armor now a days."

Arthur's face looked shocked and a bit disgusted at the same time. "What do you mean they don't wear armor, what **do** the knights wear?"

"There are no knights; there is the military soldiers who fight battle when we need them. Then there is also the police. They come when you call, if you are in trouble. There are no knights though." Merlin explained to Arthur, who had a face like he just witnessed a brutal murder.

"What has become of this world?" Arthur mumbled under his breath.

"Wait; don't tell me that everyone dresses like **that**." Arthur said as he scanned Merlin's jeans and button down with a sour face.

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door and shoved Arthur inside gently as he closed the door behind him. The late winter air filled the room with a chill.

****"You should probably take a shower, you stink like lake water."

"What is a **shower**? Why do you keep using such strange words?!" Arthur said, sounding a bit agitated.

"Like I said, a lot has changed since you been gone..." Merlin responded as he walked toward the bathroom. Merlin turned on the shower. Arthur followed Merlin into the bathroom to see what the sound was and stopped in his tracks when he saw the water coming out of the shower head.

He turned to Merlin. "Is this your... magic?' Arthur whispered.

"Nope, just a manmade advancement to help in basic needs." Merlin smiled and crossed his arms and stared at Arthur.

There was silence for about 5 seconds as Arthur watched the shower, amazed.

Merlin broke the small silence again, "Waters warm, I'll get you some clean clothes, I expect you know how to bathe." He said as he left the room.

**About an hour later**

Arthur was dressed, and ready to visit the town.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur and Merlin made it out of the woods that Merlin lived on, and made it to the highway. There were no cars at the moment, but they did drive by every once in a while, so Merlin had to explain quickly what an automobile was, before Arthur saw one and freaked out.

"Arthur, they're cars on this rode that drive by every so often... You have no idea what that means, but don't be freaked out when a big bulky chunk of metal comes speeding past us. They're just a form of transportation. Kinda like hors-"

That is when a car can zooming past them at about 60 miles an hour. Arthur never looked so terrified in all his life. He practically stumbled to his feet. Its a good thing Arthur hadn't physically aged, because if he did, he probably would have had a heart attack.

"WH-WHAT-WHY-" Arthur was at a loss of words.

"It's okay Arthur! They're just cars, people are inside them, controlling the direction they go and how fast. It gets them where they need to go quicker."

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD GET INSIDE OF THAT THING!?"

"They're actually really common. Just try not to pee yourself next time you see one." Merlin joked.

**Merlin and Arthur made it to Main St.**

By this time Arthur had seen plenty of cars, and although he was still scared stiff off them, he was also very fascinated. He was also enthralled by all the buildings. They looked like shelter fit for noble men, and was surprised when he was told normal, everyday people live in them.

"So... What happened with magic after I died?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin glanced up and looked to Arthur, while they kept walking.. "Well, Gwen somehow knew about my magic, when I returned to Camelot. My guess is that Gauis told her, or at least hinted towards it. She then allowed magic in the Kingdom, but only those who gave their word to use it only for good. After that, sorcerers were allowed to live in peace, and prosperity. No sorcerer ever attacked Camelot. They were happy with their right to live. Throughout the many years, magic died down. It became less and less common, and pretty soon it all became a legend. Very few people practice magic these days, and if you told someone you did, you would be laughed at and called crazy."

Arthur peered up at Merlin. "So magic does not exist in this new world?"

"Well, magic itself still exists, people just don't know how to use it, those who try usually fail. The others just won't believe it exists. And honestly I don't think showing them would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Arthur asked interested.

"People are just not negotiable these days. I know for a fact if they are told to use it for good they won't. They crave power."

"And you, what did you do? You know… After I died..." Arthur asked almost hesitantly.

"Well, I got more into medicine. Gauis taught me more on how to make potions, and I was announced a proper physicians in a matter of a few months. Gwen also announced me court sorcerer soon afterwards. I had my hands busy, but I liked to keep it that way… So I wouldn't… Think too much about what had happened."

Arthur looked nearly impressed, and had a pitiful expression on his face. Then responded with something Merlin wasn't expecting. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. For everything. What my father did..." He started again. "What I did."

Merlin then turned to his head to his side to view Arthur . The look on his face when he apologized was in the purest form of sympathy.

"And I'm sorry I kept my magic from you for so long. I just hope you understand... As I understand the reasons you did what you did."

Arthur looked to Merlin. "Of course." Arthur's face was sincere.

"I'm guessing you probably want to get your own clothes." Merlin added changing the subject.

"Its about time, this top has way too many buttons and everything is too tight!" Arthur replied.

"Of course it is." Merlin mumbled.

"What?" Arthur barked back.

"Hmm? Nothing.."


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was in a local shop, picking out clothes. Most of what had been plain T-shirts and jeans. Arthur did get distracted every once in a while when he would see a television hung up in the corner of the store, or hear music playing from the stereo's. Arthur didn't even question it though. He had already knew he would see weird things in town, when he saw his first car. All he did was ask what they were called, and continued throughout the store picking up clothes.

When Arthur was finished, he had multiple pairs of clothes, socks and new shoe's. He was actually amazed at how easy it was to get new clothes. Merlin explained to Arthur that factory's make them now, and people only control the machines that make them. Arthur was still very confused, but nodded and listened to everything Merlin had to say about the 21st century, as he clearly new a lot about it.

While they were at the checkout, Merlin suddenly sensed it again. The magic. And this time it was close. It was in town. Merlin was able to make a clear distinction on what type of magic it was. It was dark.

Merlin stared into thin air while waiting at the register. "Sir, hello can I help you?" The lady at the register repeated for about the 3rd time. Merlin just stared unaware anyone was calling him. He was trying to track down where exactly the magic was located. That is, until Arthur snapped his fingers in front of his face and said, "Wake up Merlin."

"Hmm? What? Oh sorry!" Merlin placed Arthur's clothes on top of the counter for check-out.

When Arthur and Merlin got outside, Arthur turned to Merlin and said, "What was that? Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"No, I did, I just- Well I -" Merlin didn't know what to say. He started his sentence again, "I- umm- I don't know."

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Merlin responded quickly.

"Well you're acting really strange, but I guess that's not out of the usual."

Merlin picked up all of Arthur bags and said, "We should head back, the suns going down."

"Merlin, are you sure you're okay?" Arthur asked again.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Merlin chuckled.

"Well I'm just asking because I haven't eaten all day, and I'm starving."

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot how much you eat." Merlin said smiling.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Arthur asked pouting.

"No, I'm just saying after 1500 years you haven't change much. Considering the fact that I'm still carrying all of your bags."

Arthur looked at Merlin grinning, "I thought you were 'born' to serve me."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but couldn't help to smile too. "Yes, I guess so."

**On the way back to Merlin's cabin they ate out, and took a cab back the rest of the way. **

Arthur was still shaking when he got out of the cab, but when they got inside the cabin, Arthur admitted, "That was actually an efficient way of getting to your destination."

"Really? I didn't expect you to say that. You were practically crying the whole drive here." Merlin said with a smirk.

"Shut up Merlin."

__**Later that night, Merlin felt the magic again.**

****Merlin woke up. He sat up on the couch. The magic was strong. He knew what he had to do. Merlin got up and changed out of his night clothes and into a t-shirt and jeans. He felt out, and connected to the magic, and followed it.

Merlin continued to follow the path into the town square. The whole time, he felt like someone was following him, but he traveled on anyways... He continued until he made it to Main St. The same place he felt the magic before. Merlin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The feel of the magic was dark, and lingered in the air like a thick fog.

Merlin continued onto Harver Rd. When he made it to an alley way between two buildings he stopped. One building was a bakery, the other a very small book store. He could feel it even more now. There was a door on the side of the bakery. That is definitely where the magic was coming from. Merlin was halfway down the alley way, heading toward the door, when he felt someone creeping up on him. Merlin immediately turned around to see Arthur.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?!" Merlin asked frantically. "Did you follow me?!"

"Isn't that obvious? I think the real question is what are you doing here?!"

"I-I'm just." Merlin was trying to come up with an excuse until Arthur cut him off.

"Merlin, I'm tired of the alibis and lies! Just. For once, please don't lie. Tell me the truth." Arthur said while looking slightly offended.

"Okay. I'll tell you… I felt a source of magic, and tracked it back here."

"I thought you said that magic was like a legend now, people didn't use it?"

"It is, but every once in a while I'll sense something magical. But this is the first time I felt something this strong in a while." Merlin replied.

"Okay, so what's the plan? You're just going to walk through the door?"

"Well… I didn't really get that far in my plan, and that's beside the point. Arthur you should go back. You shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous. This isn't just magic, it's a dark magic. I was told when you would come back things will start to go downhill. This might be the start."

Arthur was just about to respond, until the alley way door opened. Out came a woman that was hard to view clearly due to lack of lighting.

"I knew I heard noises! What are you two doing here?" The woman asked angrily.

"We- were just- l-looking for out cat." Merlin said stuttering, trying to come up with an excuse.

Arthur nodded and went along with the lie.

"Well, I would question you, but it's late and I have cookies and cakes to make for tomorrows Valentine's Day festival. Now scram!" She went back inside and closed the door.

Arthur and Merlin walked out the alley way and to the front of the bakery. "Do you have a **better** plan?!" Arthur asked a bit aggravated.

Merlin smiled wide,"Actually I do." He pointed at a Help Wanted sign hung up on the bakery window. "You're going to get a job."


	7. Chapter 7

Balloons in shape of hearts and chocolate sales were all over town. In the square was a festival. There were kissing stands set up, music, and games. There were also historians who taught the true history of Valentine's Day. All which was new to Arthur. Of course they weren't there for the chocolates, but to find out what was going on at the bakery.

"Okay Arthur, remember, you just go in and ask if they're still hiring." Merlin said obviously amused.

"Remind me again why you can't get the job instead?

"Don't worry, it's not like you're actually going to be working. We just need you to get access to the back of the store."

"Yea, but you would be able to do the same thing!" Arthur responded exasperated.

"Well, today I'm pretty sure there is at least one other source in town. I can't tell if its dark magic or not, but its powerful, and I have to check it out."

Arthur glared at Merlin, and then turned around and walked into the bakery.

**Arthur POV**

The bakery smelled of fresh bread. There were people rushing in and out of the front door, the sound of chatter filled the room. I walked up to the front desk.

"Umm hello, I have a question I would like to ask."

A women then turned around, I was almost sure she was the same women Merlin and I saw last night in the alley way. But I couldn't tell. It was too dark last night. Could she possibly a witch?

When she started talking I was sure it was her.

"Sorry hun, we are way to busy today for questions, unless you wanna buy something. If not, get lost."

How rude. If only she knew who she was talking to.

She held a tray of brown things titled "chocolates," as she rushed around the store.

I wasn't use to being treated like a normal everyday peasant. Seriously how do people cope with getting treating like horse dung? Anyways that's beside the point.

"Actually I saw the help wanted sign and wanted to know if you still needed a help… wanted."

I sounded like such an idiot. Why did I just say that? Why couldn't I just ask for the job?

She just looked at me and laughed a bit at first while rolling her eyes.

"We have no time for job interviews today!" She paused…

Then I watched as her facial expression's changed.

"Actually… That's not a bad idea. We have a lot of work to get done and need all hands on deck, and since no one is cleaning." She handed me a broom. "I don't usually hire people without an interview, but anyone can be a cleaning boy. Even an idiot." She said while she stared at me up and down.

I felt she was trying to hint that I was an idiot. Instead of making a scene out of it, I took the broom.

"What room?" I asked.

"Back one." She replied while she took the tray of chocolates outside to sell.

Wow that actually worked. I didn't think it would but it worked out perfectly.

I walked to the backroom, which was the kitchen. All I needed to do now was to search for anything suspicious. There were a lot of people, but they were all busy doing their own thing. I looked around the room, to get a glimpse of anything out of the usual. But I couldn't tell what was out of the usual, considering I didn't know what "usual" was in the 21st century. There were big cube like things with breads inside them. Merlin, that idiot. He didn't even bother to tell me what I should expect. Just shove the guy from 1500 years ago in a kitchen and tell him to look for something suspicious! This all looks pretty conspicuous to me!

This was going to take a while.

**Merlin POV**

Today, when I had woke up, I had felt a second source of magic. I was just planning on Arthur getting a job to find anything magical, while I kept an eye on him from a window or something. That didn't work out though. I continued to track down this other source of magic. It was hard to concentrate because I kept worrying about Arthur. After all, I had just sent him into a bakery with a dark magic inside. What if the sorcerer knew who he was? What if this was their plan all along? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't bear the thought of losing him for a second time.

I continued worrying, as I walked past the crowds of people. Then all of a sudden I felt it. It was strong, but it wasn't a dark magic. I approached a stand. It was titled "fix your relationship." Sitting behind the booth was a middle aged woman with dark hair and deep dark eyes to go with it.

I watched from a distance from about 12 feet, until a couple saw me watching intensively and said, "It's amazing! That woman is truly remarkable! She helped us actually repair our relationship!"

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"She sent us visions! It was A-MAZ-ING!" The man said while holding his partners hand.

"Tell me more."

"Well." The woman started to speak. "I was very upset with Chad here, and I didn't understand half the things he did! Then we come here, and she puts us in that person's shoes. We basically walked in each other's life, and took on the hard ships they did. I felt the same emotions Chad did, and I saw things he did for me I didn't even know he did! He gave up his free scholar ship in a different state to stay with me!"

It was in fact interesting, and was definitely magic, but it was harmless.

I nodded at them and smiled. They then walked the opposite direction hand in hand, laughing.

I should probably get back to Arthur to see how he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arthur POV**

Where was Merlin? I couldn't tell what was sorcery in this kitchen. Or if it was all sorcery. Hopefully he would be returning soon, so I can tell him about the things called "ovens." Maybe those are the source of magic Merlin tracked down. Or maybe it was another weird appliance of the 21st century.

I started to think about how Merlin was able to feel out the magic. He was a sorcerer. My friend. My loyal and true friend Merlin, was a sorcerer. A powerful one too. I still scarcely believed it. I went 10 years not noticing. How? Was I blind or stupid? I couldn't be mad at him though. He was my friend. I was upset at first, but I understood now... Only, I wanted to know so badly everything he had done. How many times exactly did he use his magic right before my eyes? I wanted to understand to the full extent. I continued to think and search the kitchen discretely.

I had practically given up on the search for magical elements until I stood before a pool of melted chocolate. I stirred the bowl, and lifted the ladle, but only to see a hex bag. I knew it. I found the magic. I took the bag out of the bowl and wrapped it in a piece of clothe the people seemed to be calling "paper towels."

Finally! I could return to Merlin!

**Merlin POV**

As I started to walk closer to the bakery, I noticed a little girl. She was coughing. Then he father and mother. That was only the beginning. Soon about 3/4 of the people at the festival were coughing and were on the floor dying. It got worse when some started coughing up blood. I knew I had little time. I had to get to Arthur to see if he found anything. I started to run as fast as I possibly could. I turned a corner, and then bumped into Arthur, sending me straight on the floor.

"Quickly did you find anything!?" I exclaimed as I scurried to my feet.

He grabbed a bundle of paper towel out of his jean pocket and unwrapped it. It was covered in chocolate. I could tell what it was though. A hex bag. I should have known. The magic that was cast over the bag was strong indeed. But strong for me was simple for me considering my 1500 + years practise.

I murmured a spell the break the enchantment. "Owk leib canjeigh." The poultice set on fire. I threw it on the floor to watch it burn.

Arthur watched me closely as I broke the spell. He still looked uneasy when I did magic, even though he said he understood. I knew it would take him a while to get use to my magic.

I watched as everyone stopped coughing and choking and slowly stood up very confused and scared stiff. The people who didn't eat the chocolate and were freaking out as well. They impatiently waited for the ambulence's to arrive.

Arthur looked at me. A face I didn't recognize. Not disappointment or disgust. It was more.. I don't know how to explain it. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, and I was slightly on edge about what he was going to say next.

He opened his mouth. Then closed it again. Then started his sentence again. "I'm going to check to see if everyone is alright."

He walked off, leaving me on the corner of Parter's St alone.

**Arthur POV**

Merlin had just save about 200 people. I didn't know how to feel. How many more has he saved? He said he was the sorcerer who stopped the Saxons. So that makes for another few hundred. I just want to know how many.

It then came to me that I might have hurt his feelings by leaving him alone. I didn't know what to say to someone who was my former servant, but was actually one of the biggest hero's alive.

I continued walking, and turned a corner. I bumped into this woman with dark hair. She looked mid-forty's, and freckles covering the bridge of her nose. She had dark chocolatey eyes.

"Oi! Watch it boy!" She yelled.

"Sorry." I responded as I kept walking. It wasn't like me to apologize, and so quickly. I just wanted to be in peace. To think.

"Wait!" She yelled back.

"I said I'm sorry!" I said as I stopped and turned back around to face her.

"I think I have seen you before." She looked directly into my eyes. "Ahh yes. The time has come."

"W-what are you talking about?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"You are Arthur. I have waited for this day for many years now."

"How do you know my-"

"Hush now young one... I know what you seek. You wish to know the truth. See what he has done."

"What ar-"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." She responded without me even finishing my sentence.

"This day has been foretold in the books of men... Today is the day you see all. Our meeting was no coincidence. It is destiny."

"Take my hands and close your eyes." She demanded.

I don't know why, but something about her harsh tone and over confidence made me trust her. I took her hands.

She mumbled a few words, which was obviously magic, but I trusted her.

All of a sudden I felt the Earth move, the sky shake, and felt like I was falling. When all of a sudden I was in a blank white room.

Then I saw it. Visions. I saw Ealdor. There was a small child. A lonely child. I was able to tell who this child was right away. It was Merlin.. Merlin moved the rocks on the ground with out any spells.. How was that possible? No one could move objects without any spells, unless they are a high priestess. Then I heard a voice. It was the woman's voice that sent me the visions. She sounded so far away, but yet so close."He was born with it. Your friend is the greatest and most powerful sorcerer that ever walked the earth. You know him as Merlin, but us with ancestors from the Druid tribes, know him as Emrys. His story has been foretold since the dawn men." Her voice echoed.

When he told me he had magic, he never said he was born with it. He never said he could move objects with out any spells. I turned my attention back to the visions. At this time he was only about what seemed to be 6 and he could move objects faster than he could speak. Then other visions came to me. People mocking him and taunting him in Ealdor for his gifts, and his mother, Hunith, scared and not knowing what to do. She sent him off to Camelot to seeks Gauis's help.

Then I saw Merlin in Camelot. His first day there in fact. I saw him save Gauis, and stop me from killing him. Then I saw him drop the chandelier on the old sorceress who was trying to kill me, and grab me out the way. More visions came. Faster and faster. Merlin saving my life multiple times. From bandits, sorcerers, and traitors. More visions came. They kept piling up. Merlin stopping Cornelius Segan. The many times he's saved my father. Merlin bargaining his life for mine at the Isle of the Blessed with Nimueh. Then Merlin returning to kill Nimueh, and balancing life and death itself. Then I saw another vision. Merlin and Gaius talking. "The man you are going to visit is your father."

"My father?!" Merlin looked heart broken. "My father? He's a dragon lord?"

Merlin's father was the dragon lord. I felt my heart sink, as I recalled what happened to Balinor. Then I saw as Merlin held his father and watched him die. "A dragons heart is in its right side, not its left. I have seen enough of you to know you will make me proud." Those are the words Balinor spoke before he died. It was much more upsetting watching Merlin cry over Balinors body the second time around. Then I saw Merlin standing infront of the Great Dragon. He spoke in a language that I did not understand, but the great dragon bowed down to him. That's when I realized the gift was passed on. Merlin was a dragon lord.

The visions kept coming and coming. They just didn't seem to stop. Merlin had stopped bandits more times than I cared to imagine. He stopped the army of the immortals, and restored my faith in myself when no one else could. The visions kept coming until I saw them all. They were all pasted in my mind. All of the times Merlin has saved Camelot. The times he's saved my father. All the times he saved Gwen. And the hundreds the times he saved me. He has been poisoned, tortured, pelted with fruit, thrown in jail, and was still able to hold him self together. How did he put up with me? I thought I had it rough. I seemed like such a prat! Then I had one final vision. Merlin crying as he sent my lifeless body into the Lake of Avalon. It was then I was sure I didn't deserve his loyalty. He waited 1500 years for **me**.. Why? I felt horrible. I treated him like a fool. I was so oblivious to everything he had done for me.

I heard the woman's voice again. "When you open your eyes, you will feel ill... Do not fret though. I have sent you many powerful visions. Only very few can view into the past of The great Emrys. One of that few is you.. You are no normal mortal. You are Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. Heed my words. Albion is in grave danger. I am telling you this because, your duty is to save it. Except you will need help. You will need Emrys. You are two sides of the same coin. Without him, you are nothing. And without you, he is nothing."

Then in a matter of seconds I was back in reality. Tears were rolling down my face. When I looked around for the woman who had sent me those visions, she was know where to be found.

I didn't know what to do. What to say. I stood there. Blank.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merlin POV**

It had been about 40 minutes since Arthur had walked away. There were multiple police and paramedics in the Square. They were questioning the people, asking them about what they had eaten. The only thing they all had in common was the chocolate from the bakery. The police had arrested the man who made the chocolate, but the thing is, they wouldn't find poison in the chocolate when they ran the tests. So they would have to free him. Plus, he was a guy. The person who Arthur and I saw last night in the alley way, with magic, was a woman. They had caught the wrong person, as usual. The police were no help when it came to crimes with magic. Soon the police and paramedics left, and I still had no sign of Arthur.

I was walking around town looking for him, but I couldn't find him any where. Two things immediately came to my mind. One, he was in trouble. Two, He just didn't want to be near me. As much as it pains me to admit it, I would rather it be number one.

Arthur said he understood why I use magic, so I don't believe he was upset with me. Then I remembered his face when I broke the spell on the hex bag. He didn't look upset. He looked almost proud, but yet confused and a little sad.

Maybe I should just give him time alone. Then again, maybe he left for good. Maybe he didn't want to be found. Was I going to be alone again? I was practically driving my self insane with all my thoughts and concerns. I just didn't want to be alone again.

**Arthur POV**

I hadn't know how long I have been on that corner. It seemed liked just a few seconds. I felt.. I don't know what I was feeling. Grateful? Horrible? I couldn't tell. Maybe both. I felt grateful to have a friend like Merlin. There would never be any one else like him. He loyalty was amazing. I also felt horrible because of the way I treated him. I started to feel a bit sick, like the woman had warned.

I looked around trying to grip reality and realized I was still crying, standing on a corner of a "street." Or at least I think that's what they called it. The sun was setting, so I know I had been there longer than a few seconds.

I should probably find Merlin. I started walking back to Parters St. That is where I left him last. The town looked empty. I felt too weak to walk, but I kept going. Those visions I was sent must have drained a lot of energy from me. When I made to Parters Street, I found a place to sit and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Merlin POV**

It had been about an hour since I last seen Arthur, and I started to get worried.

That's it. I closed me eyes, and mumble an ancient spell of the old religion, and bent down to touch the ground. It was a tracking spell. I felt connected to the earth, and felt the vibrations and warmth of every living creature around me. I located where Arthur was. He was sleeping on a bus stop bench back at Parters St. He was only 3 blocks away. I felt a sense of relief.

**Arthur POV**

I was on my throne, right beside Gwen. "Morgana is dead! We have won the war!" I shouted across the throne room. Smiles lite up the room.

I was so happy, then all of a sudden I heard someone call me. "Arthur.. Wake up Arthur."

It was Merlin. I had only fallen asleep. It was only a dream. I opened my eyes.

Merlin sat next to me, and felt my forehead. "You're burning up."

I tried to speak, but my throat was too dry. I felt really sick. My hands were shaking and I felt dizzy.

"I'll call a cab." He said while sounding a bit nervous.

He walked over to a box titled "pay phone." After that, I blacked out.

**Merlin POV**

****I had gotten him back to the cabin and lay him down in bed . I tried cooling down his fever by giving him so Tylenol and a cool, wet towel over his forehead. He was unconscious. I checked his temperature and it was at 105 F. Great, just great. Arthur is such a dollophead. He leaves my sight for an hour and comes back with a raging fever. I didn't want to use magic on Arthur, because I knew how uncomfortable it made him, but I neede to know what had happend to make him like this. When I casted to spell, I watched as his color came back to his skin.

"Merlin?" He said groggily.

"I'm here Arthur."

He didn't respond. His eyes were still closed. He opened them slowly and looked at me.

**Arthur POV**

I had woken up back in bed. Merlin was sitting next to me. I tried sitting up, but Merlin pulled me back down.

"Rest Arthur."

"Ugh... I feel like death." I whispered.

"Your such a clotpole you can't even leave unaided for an hour without coming back sick." Merlin said playfully.

"Shut up Merlin." I said jokingly. I didn't know what else to say. What are you suppose to say to someone who saved your life hundreds of times, and never took any credit? Besides, I had already said thank you, and that didn't seem good enough in my eyes.

"Well at least you didn't come back dying this time." Merlin said with a half smile.

I just stared at him, unaware of what I should say. Should I tell him I knew of everything he went through? Or should I play ignorant?

"So, what happened?" He asked, curiously.

I didn't say anything.

"Arthur?"

I hesitated to answer, and when I did answer the only thing I said was "I know."

Merlin stared at me confused.

I know. It was the only words I could make out. It were the only words that truly described what happened. I now knew everything. Everything Merlin had done. I understood before, but now** I know** to the full extent.

"The woman... She sent me visions. She told be that we were destined to meet so she can show me the truth. So I can know." I said quietly.

Merlin paused, and looked like he remembered something.

"Wait. Black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes?" He asked.

"Freckles?" I responded.

"Yea..." He replied.

"Merlin, how do you know what she looked like?"

"She was at the festival. She wasn't using dark magic though, so I don't know why your ill. The people at the festival didn't look ill when she used magic on them."

"She told me I would be ill. She said something about how strong the visions she sent me were. How only few people can look into to the past of Emrys... Why do they call you that?"

Merlin paused and looked down to the ground, and then looked back up. He looked tense when I mentioned that name.

"It is my name. My other name, that is. The name given to me by the Druids." He answered.

I was slightly confused. "What do you mean your **other **name?"

"My existence was anticipated, before I was born. Before I was given my name. The name that I was called prior to my birth, was Emrys."

I nodded in understanding, but everything sounded so crazy. "There is something I need to say Merlin." I stopped. Wondering if I should say anything at all. Then I made my decision.

"Merlin. I know everything.. I saw it all. She showed me..Everything you have done since you came to Camelot..." I paused, trying to find the right words to show my gratitude. "I wish- I wish I knew what to say... I feel like if I say thank you, that's not enough... After all those years, I wasn't able to see that my idiot servant, who was also my most loyal friend, was a sorcerer. When I died, I was truly grateful to have had you by my side, but it did make me wonder why I hadn't noticed before. I thought I was a fool because I didn't see the truth... Now I realize why... Why I couldn't see you for who you truly are.. For all my life I was raised to think that sorcery was evil, but when I looked at you, I saw everything but. I saw my friend. A true-hearted, brave and loyal person, that I would die for any day. I just wish there was someway I can repay you, but no matter what I do, I will never be out of your debt." When I finished my rant I regretted half the things I said. They seemed too emotional. I was almost sure Merlin was going to laugh. But when I looked at him, he seemed touched by my kind words.

Merlin smiled. "Arthur, you condescending prat you are repaying me... You may not have noticed, but you are." He stopped for a moment and continued again." I'm no longer alone Arthur. After 1500 years of isolating myself, waiting for you, I was so lonely and so sad. Watching all my friend die before me was the most painful thing I could have ever wished to imagine. In fact, I think I almost went insane a few times.. But now that you're here.. Well, I can say it was worth every minute..." He looked down at the floor, and then back to me. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." I replied. I tried not to show it, but my face revealed deep signs of adoration.

"Don't go and get yourself stabbed with an immortal blade you turniphead!"

I couldn't help but to smile and let out a chuckle. "I'll try."

"Good. Now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Merlin turned off the lights by what people today call a "light switch." He then left the room.

When he left I thought about what the woman had told me. Albion needed my help. **Our help.**

But as I drifted off the sleep, there was one phrase that stuck out.

**Two sides of the same coin.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been about 2 months since Arthur's return. No magic had been sensed since the Valentine's festival. Arthur and Merlin had moved into a 2 bedroom flat on Main St. Merlin stayed by Arthur's side, every chance he had. Merlin was still in disbelief that Arthur was actually with him again. All was okay. At least that's what they thought. Something big was coming, and nobody would have ever predicted it.

It was mid-April. Arthur had made a lot of progress. He was actually starting to understand a lot of modern technology. Of course it was still going to take him time to understand everything, but at least he was able to control the shower properly, and was no longer afraid to use the light switches. He even learned about all the things people used for hygiene. Although he didn't specifically like the taste of tooth paste, it did help his teeth. Arthur was even learning how to use a phone.

**Arthur POV**

Everyday since the V-day festival, I worried about what the woman had told me. I couldn't help but to worry what was going to happen to Albion. I didn't confront the situation too often to Merlin though. He already worry's too much as is.

I often got bored. There was no knights to train, or army to command, and quite frankly I didn't really know what to do with myself. I spent most of my time thinking about Gwen. I missed Gwen more than anyone could ever imagine. There were times that I would do anything to have her by my side.

I was in deep thought, when Merlin came in the living space and turned off the t.v I was watching. I wasn't really watching it, more staring at it, while I thought.

"Why did you do that? I was watching it?" I yelled.

"Sorry, I just thought you were staring at it intensely while you were thinking."

Sometimes I was sure Merlin could read minds.

Merlin was getting ready to leave somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"There's a sick girl. She's dying. The doctors couldn't find what was wrong with her. I'm going to help."

He then closed the front door behind him.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep while thinking about Camelot.

I woke up almost 2 hours later, to the sound of shattering glass. It was coming from Merlin's room. For someone who is over 1500 years old and has saved thousands of lives, he sure is a clumsy fool. I sat up and called, "Merlin!"

There was no answer. I got up to go to his room. He wasn't there. The windows were opened, and a vase was smashed upon the floor. How strange. Merlin never kept his windows opened. I was walking over to close them, when all of a sudden I got a chronic head ache.

I saw a vision. It flashed before me. Someone was in the house. In the vision they were stabbing me. I felt like throwing up. When I opened my eyes I felt the heat escaping from my body. I casually picked up a glass cup sitting on Merlin's dresser and turned around just in time. I smashed the cup over the intruders head, and watched as he fell to the ground.

I then got another vision. It was Merlin. He was injected with some kind of drug, and taken into a van. He was in trouble.

I collapsed on the floor. The visions were slowly taking away my strength. Why was I getting visions? This has never happened before.

Merlin was a powerful sorcerer, but I felt I still needed to be there for him, just in case something went wrong.

I then ran outside as fast as I could. I looked around searching for Merlin, but I didn't see anyone. I then got another vision. I saw the street sign. He was on Linden Av. Which was about 2 blocks away. I could make it if I ran fast enough.

**Merlin POV**

I was coming back from a small house out of town. It was the house of a girl who was gravely sick. Luckily for her I had 1500 + years of magic experience and healing her was easy. Of course she didn't know that, and neither did her family. All they knew, was when she woke up, she was better. I never charged money, I only wished to help. I didn't like to leave Arthur's side, but I felt I needed to help as many people as possible. I knew what a loss of a loved one can do. In fact I knew better than anyone.

I was about 2 blocks from my flat when I felt a needle go into my neck. I felt weak, and my body numbed as it fell to the floor. I saw a figure standing over me, but I couldn't make out a face. I was then tied up and tossed in a mini van.

**Arthur POV**

I saw Merlin at the opposite end of the block. I was so relieved that nothing had happened to him, until I saw a car slow down by him. A guy in the van got out, and stuck a needle in his neck, just like in my vision, and threw him in the car.

"NOO" I yelled. He obviously didn't hear me. He got in their car and drove off.

I pushed my fingers threw my hair and let a deep breath out. What in the world was going on?

**Merlin POV**

When I woke up, I was in a basement. I was tied up in chains. They were enchanted, I felt it. I have seen this spell once before. Morgause had put me in chains like these a long time ago. I would have died if the great dragon hadn't rescued me. I didn't try to break out though. Mainly because I knew I could. I have lived so long, and have become so powerful over the years, I could break just about any enchantment. Then there was the real reason I didn't try. I wanted to know why I was captured in the first place.

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. Down came a woman. She smirked at me and said, 'Well, well, well, look what we have here..." She laughed. "Just FYI your friend was a terrible employee, but at least he was successful at getting you that poultice!"

"Our little sorcerer!" She said while cackling.

I didn't say anything. Considering the fact she obviously didn't know the full extent to my power. If she did, it was dumb of her to put me in such weak chains. She was practically in tears laughing. What a strange one.

"I saw you break the enchantment... I must admit, well done young one. " She started slow clapping.

I couldn't help but to smile when she said "young one." That proved to me, she was definitely unaware of who I was.

Her smile soon turned to a scowl when she saw I was smiling with her.

"I don't understand. We have you in unbreakable chains, and yet you are smiling? Why is that?" She said bitterly.

I finally started talking. "You're the woman in the alley way aren't you? The one who worked at the bakery? Your the one who placed the poultice?"

"The name is Luzsynthis. So, it was you in the alley way? Ahh yes, I should have known. You must have tracked down the power of the magic... " She smiled at me, and paced back and forth in front of me. "

"If you're going to kill me, at least tell me why you tried to kill all those people."

She shook her head still smiling, and let out a sigh.

"I didn't try to kill them. They were weak! The spell I cast was not trying to kill them, but to check how strong they were... If they had magic, they wouldn't have started to die. Too bad they didn't."

"So that's what you want? A world only for people with magic?" I responded.

"And I will be their queen!" She yelled proudly. Then she continued speaking. "About 10 years ago, I discovered magic. I actually did it by accident. I was in my bakery, half asleep when I nearly set the entire kitchen on fire with my mind. I immediately connected to a book I found, written by Morgana Le Fay. She talked about casting spells and enchantments, and how I shouldn't be afraid of who I was. I immediately connected with her."

"Morgana... Of course.." I whispered under my breath.

"Now what are we going to do with you? I would hate to kill off my own kind, especially you. You are so young, and to reverse the spell I planted on the poultice, you must be strong. You might prove useful if I let you live... Unfortunately, it looks like you have chosen sides already.." She stopped and looked at me squinting her eyes a bit. "Unless, of course, you wish to change your mind."

"Why did you wait two months to capture me, two months you went without any magic?"

She sighed. "I guess that's a no...Your choice." She paused.

"Its my dying wish. Just tell me..." I said impatiently.

"Well, if your dying wish is to learn the truth.. So be it...We did use magic. We just didn't pull big stunts. No powerful enchantments or spells. No more attempts to wipe out a large amount of people. I had already attracted too much attention to the bakery, and for what? So you could destroy my plan? The reason why I didn't immediately go after you? Well, I was simply too busy gathering reinforcements to worry about a puny little sorcerer boy... Once we are done gathering reinforcements we will attack. You see, my plan is to build an army. An army that will go all day unnoticed by society's eye. An army that fools people into thinking we are just normal civilians. We choose professions and careers that no one would expect to find a sorceress or sorcerer. Then, when the time is right, we strike. We will soon wipe out all people who do not have magic."

"All people who do not have magic." I immediately thought of Arthur. She had known it was him who had found the poultice. She had probably sent someone after him personally.

"What have you done with my friend?!" I yelled furiously.

"Hah well, what is this? You smile while you are in a basement tied up with unbreakable chains, sitting on deaths row, but yell at the thought of your friend hurt? It looks like we've found your weak spot."

"I'm not joking. If you hurt him-"

She cut me off. "You'll what? There is no way you could escape from those chains."

I didn't want to reveal how strong my powers were. If I did, she would send her entire army after me. Then again, its not like I haven't destroyed a few hundred people at one time. I came to my senses, and decided to break free when she left me alone.

Or not.

She picked up an axe and threw it over her shoulder to swing. Just when she was going to give it her best shot, a whole bunch of noise came from upstairs.

She glared at me. "I'll be back for you." She set the axe down on the floor.

Then stomped her way up stairs.

**Arthur POV**

When I saw Merlin taken into the car, I immediately got a vision of where he was going. It was a house deep in the woods, out of town. I got an address. 142 Conan Av.

I knew this day would come. The day I feared. The day I would have to use a phone to call a cab, and get into the cab, unaided. Don't even get me started on using money from today.

When I made it to the address, the house was exactly how I visioned it. All I had to do was get inside. I started to think about a way to get in with out causing a scene or getting caught.

I felt my head start to throb, and I saw another vision. Merlin was in chains, and the woman from the bakery was swinging an axe over her head. That is when I really got into fighting mode. I barged right in. Thankfully the front door was unlocked. There were are 3 huge guys guarding the front door. I braced my self and got ready for a fight. So long to sneaking in unnoticed.

**Merlin POV**

It might have just been luck, but she was out of the room, and now I can break free. When I casted the spell, the chains fell loose easily, just as I expected.

I heard a whole bunch of yelling coming from up stairs, and banging. Then I heard a lot of glass breaking.

I tipi-toed up stair, and tried to be as quiet as possible. I peaked around the corner to see 3 large guys in black hoods on the floor. Then I saw Luzsynthis fling Arthur across the room. That is when I jumped out from the corner with no hesitation and with such force and anger I held up my hand and and threw her as hard as I possibly could. She went flying backwards, and broke through the front window. I wasn't going to let Arthur get hurt anymore.

I ran over to Arthur's side. I wrapped my arm around him, and helped him out the back door. I had taken him into the woods a bit, and then stopped so I could heal him. He had pieces of glass shattered on his leg, and when I felt his rib area and it felt like he had broken maybe 3 of them. "Oh Arthur. Why must you always try to get your self killed?" I tried to conceal my emotions, but I couldn't. Arthur was my only friend, and if I had to watch him die again, I'm pretty sure it would kill me. Immortal or not.

I casted a healing spell on him, which of course fixed his ribs, and flesh wounds, but when I looked at him, there was something not right. He looked pale, and fragile.

"Arthur, whats wrong?" I felt his forehead, and it felt clammy.

When Arthur answered his voice was filled with fear. "I wish I knew, Merlin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Merlin POV**

****When we got back to the flat, Arthur was extremely weak. I put him in his bed so I could try to heal him.

"Merlin?" He whispered under his breath.

"Arthur, stop doing this."

"What?" He replied faintly and confused.

"Getting sick and putting your life on the line."

"Its not my fault, Merlin. Its the visions. They're killing me."

I felt chills crawl up my neck at Arthur saying that.

"NO, Arthur. You aren't dying. You're going to get better."

I haden't a clue what he was talking about, when he said "visions," but I was sure of one thing. Arthur wasn't going to die. Not any time soon. Not as long as he was in my care.

"Merlin, why is this happening? Whats wrong with me?" Arthur asked, shaking.

Arthur looked so pale. The last time I seen him this pale was after the battle of Camlann, right before he died.

"What do you mean by 'visions'." I asked him.

He looked like he was drifting off to sleep.

"Arthur answer me. If you don't answer, I won't be able to help."

Arthur ever so slightly, was able to talk.

"I saw what was going to happen to you, before it actually did. I saw where you had been taken. I couldn't leave you there alone."

His words were muffled and faint, but I heard him.

Arthur closed his eyes and went to sleep. His breathing was heavy and had slowed down a lot.

I casted a more advanced spell over him, and watched him as he regained his health.

Healing Arthur wasn't the problem though. It was more along the line of why I had to heal him. Why was he getting these insight's?

I needed to find out what was going on. What if one day, I show up a little too late to heal him? What happens then? He just dies? No, I wasn't going to let that happen. I needed to make a call.

I traveled to the closest woodlands to my flat, and made a call. A dragon call to be specific.

I called Aithusa's eldest child, Alaphar. Alaphar was about 500 years old, which was pretty young compared to me.

For a second I almost thought Alaphar did not come at my call, but that's only because his jet black scales blended in with the night sky. He landed in front of me and bowed. "Why is it that you call upon me, master?"

"Alaphor, have you ever heard of a woman, who can help others see into someone else's past?"

"There are few of who are able to carry out in such magic. Fortunately I know of one. She goes by the name of Parthenia. She is a psychic woman and sorceress."

"Good, now do you know where I could find her?"

"Why yes. As luck would have it, she runs a shop, giving psychic readings, just the next town over."

"Thank you Alaphor."

He nodded at me, and flew off into the night sky.

I turned around and started making my way back to my flat.

I would seek to find this woman first thing tomorrow morning. I wanted to look for her at this very moment, but it was too late. The only thing I can do now is wait for dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merlin POV**

As soon as I woke up, I went straight to Arthur's room. Arthur was fine. The healing spell had worked. It was 5 A.M. The first topic on my, find this woman. Patricia, I believe it was? No, Penelope? Something with a P…. My memory was so messed up over all the years. As young as I looked, I really was an old man. Ancient actually.

I had set out bright and early, leaving Arthur a note.

Arthur, I have set out to find some answers to explain your illness, and visions. For now, don't be a dollophead, and accidentally burn the flat down…

~ Merlin

Hopefully Arthur would be okay alone. The only time's I really left him unaided was when he was sleeping. As overly attached as that sounds, I just don't won't him to get hurt. For now though, I would set out to Islas. Islas is where this woman Patrice would be found. I think. Alaphor didn't exactly give me exact directions. In fact he didn't even tell me the town name she was located at! How typical of dragons... I ended up interneting it on a laptop I had, but only used for research purposes. Interneting? Is that what it's called? I'm not sure…Like I said; I'm an old man, and an anti-social one at that... Anyways, it didn't take long before I found the woman, and where she could be located. Apparently she was located in the Town of Islas. Islas was close by, luckily enough. Hopefully she will provide some answers to why Arthur was getting these visions. Surely, he can't just turn into a seer overnight…. Well, Morgana kinda did… Shaky that thought from my mind, I set out.

**Arthur POV**

When I was able to open my eyes, I was genuinely shocked… After yesterday's "episode," I was sure I wasn't going to make it. Merlin must have used magic on me… Where is Merlin anyway?

I turned to my side to see a not on the nightstand.

Arthur, I have set out to find some answers to explain your illness, and visions. For now, don't be a dollophead, and accidentally burn the flat down…

~ Merlin

That idiot, why would he set off by himself on such a quest?! I realize he's powerful and all and could fend for himself, but why leave someone who is seeing into your future!? I could help him! I immediately sat up in bed. I felt really great. Better than I had in a long time. That must have been some healing spell! I guess, I will just have to wait until Merlin gets back. I just hope he will comeback with some answers.

**Merlin POV**

I stood outside a shop that had a large sign that read, "Psychic reading." It looked shabby, stereotypical, and cheap. Could this really be where such magic is coming from? But then again, no one would have ever guessed I was a sorcerer, or that Luzsynthis, the baker lady, was a psycho maniac that craved world domination. Point is, always expect the unexpected.

I walked into the shop, and heard as the door clang shut behind me. It smelled a lot like herbs in the shop, and reminded me of my chambers I shared with Gaius back in Camelot.

"Hello?" I spoke. There was a silence, until a blonde woman walked out from behind purple curtains. She had lots of jewelry on, and looked mid 20's.

"Who goes there?" She spoke.

"Umm, I'm here to see…" I pulled out a piece of paper that had the address written down, and the lady that I wished to speak to. "Parthenia?" I said finishing my sentence.

"Have you got an appointment, young one?"

"Err well no, it's urgent, it my friend he's-"

"Then you will just have to make due with me. Come my child." She said.

It sounded like she was faking an accent. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was trying to sound more "medieval," to get more customers. I rolled my eyes, and followed her anyway. We walked through the purple curtains, and sat at a small round table, drooped in a purple table cloth. "What do you seek? Future? Thoughts of others?" I laughed hysterically in my mind. I could read the minds of others with a breeze, and her mentioning seeing into my future was pretty funny, considering that's why I was here. I doubted this woman had any magic, but I definitely sensed it in the shop.

"Do you **even have** magic?" I asked ill-mannered, without second thought. I sounded pretty arrogant, and uptight. It kind of just slipped out of my mouth. I guess that's what happens when you're alone for 1500 years.

"Well of course my dear. Come now. What is it that you seek?"

I felt bad for judging the woman so harshly, but this was Arthur's life on the line, and I really didn't want to be played by some con-woman right now. Maybe I should give her a small test. Just to see if she really has magic. This should be interesting. So I asked her the same thing I would have asked Parthenia.

"Have you ever heard of someone suddenly getting visions of another person's future?"

"I should have known. It is your future you seek. I get visions of others future every time they sit at this table." She announced proudly.

I subtly rolled my eyes. "Actually that's not what I-" I changed my mind mid-sentence. "Yes, it is my future that I seek." I said with a smirk.

"Hold out your hands." She uttered.

I held out my hands, and she grabbed them. She whispered some words, and they were clearly just gibberish. I was getting a slight kick out of this, I must admit. It was hilarious and annoying at the same time. I then knew for sure, she didn't have magic. She made a bunch of weird facial expressions, pretending to be looking into my future. She gasped and let go of my hands. I was about to break out into laughter, but I just played along.

"What is it!?" I asked, trying to sound panicked.

"Your future! People are very upset with you young man!" She exclaimed pouting and pointing a finger at me.

"What! What did I do wrong?!" I cried. It was then I was sure I was going to explode with hysterics.

"I think you know! I don't want to say it out loud, but you know." She moved in closer to my face, and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

It happened. I broke out into uncontrollable laughter. No matter how hard I tried to hold it in, I couldn't. "Is there something funny about the people you upset?" She asked squinting.

I immediately read her mind, and gathered her thoughts within a matter of seconds. When I finally stopped laughing, she looked puzzled and enraged, at the same time.

"Are you laughing at my work?!" She asked.

"Okay, look Janice; I understand why you're doing this."

"How do you know my name!? I never told you!?" Her fake accent broke in that moment.

"I get that you lost your office job last week, and I'm sorry about the divorce, truly I am, but this is a serious matter, and I just need to speak to Parthenia. This is an important matter!"

"Get away from me you freak!" She ran out the door of the small shop.

Perhaps I had gone a little far. Perhaps I should be more delicate. Perhaps-

Just while I was regretting my decisions, Parthenia walked in. She was the same woman I remembered from the booth. "Ahhh I love the sound of that!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"The sound of what?" I asked.

"A fake psychic running out terrified, calling a client a freak. It means they have something good to say!" She continued on. "Freak, is it?" She stuck out her hand for a hand shake.

I shook her hand. I felt her magic she held, just from her handshake, it was strong. This was the woman. The woman who could help Arthur. Or is she the one who broke him?

She sat down on the opposite end of the small table. The side where Janice, the fake psychic had been sitting.  
"I should have known… Emrys." She said with a half smirk. "You come here for answer's… Answer's for your beloved king."

"So you know what I'm going to ask?"

"Why yes... Where do we start first?" She replied.

"Why is Arthur getting these visions? Why are they causing harm to him?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. The Once and Future King at his best.. You see Emrys, those visions are not causing harm to him. Sure, the first two times her had his visions he felt ill, but think of that as a vaccine. Now Arthur can hold stronger visions. Visions of your future."

"But I don't understand why-" I was cut off.

"Arthur is connected to you! No matter how hard you try you will never break that bond!"

"So does this mean that Arthur-has-magic?" I asked awkwardly.

She then chuckled. "No, haha, of course not… He is however using your magic. You see, when I say you and Arthur are connected, I mean it in more than one way."

I just looked at her. I had no idea what she was talking about. What she meant. "Could you put that into similar terms please?"

She scoffed. "To cut to the chase, Arthur's rising was foretold. When he rose, he needed a strong magic to raise him. His power source to bring him back to life was **you. **Now Arthur is forever connected with your magic. When you are in trouble, Arthur will appear to have magic, in order to help you. You are the sun and he is the solar panel! He runs off your energy, my dear!"

I understood a lot more the second time she explained, but still had questions.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

She smirked. "I was only here to activate him."

"And what does that mean?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"You two have always been connected in fate, and in destiny. When you raised him from the lake, you were then connected with your magic. I just did the final touch. Kind of like activating a phone line. I activated him to be able to use your magic in any time of need."

Maybe this wasn't a bad thing…

"Arthur will be alright? He will no longer be dying?"

"No my dear…He was never dying in the first place. You could have left him, without using a healing spell, and he would have been okay. He was bound to be weak using a powerful magic for the first time. Now that he is immune, he will feel much more comfortable when the visions come again…"

I got up to leave. "Thank you, Parthenia." I actually remembered her name…

I was just about to head out the door, until I remembered one more question.

I turned around. "Wait! I do, have one more question…." I gulped hard. "Arthur said that you showed him my past… How far after his death did you show him?"

"If you are asking if I showed him your attempts to take your life, no. I felt that would not make for good conversation." She replied with a slight smile.

I felt a sense of relief. "Thank you, again." And just like that, I left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arthur POV**

Two hours passed since I woke up, and Merlin still wasn't back… What am I supposed to do now? Does he expect me to just sit here and wait for him all day!? Okay, to be honest, I shouldn't be the one complaining about friends who take a long time to come back… Not to mention that he left to get answers for me… I did start to get hungry though. I got up and started searching through the cabinets to look for something to eat. Merlin usually prepared me food. Merlin would also wake me up, and wash my clothes. On the occasion he would also clean my room, because it would get messy easily. How does he expect me to do these things on my own!? There were all sorts of weird things in the cabinets. All in little tin containers that Merlin called "cans." Canned beans, canned tuna, and canned fruit. Who in the world would put a fruit in a can?! That sounds disgusting! Wouldn't it go bad? Finally I found something I was familiar with. Wine. It was a full bottle. I guess since no one's around, then that means no one can stop me. I know this wasn't going to exactly take away my hunger, but it would fill my stomach.

I turned on the television, and started watching the first thing that came on. Doctor Who. I remember Merlin watching this show, and it did make me wonder what it was about... Near the ending of the episode, The Doctor was saying good-bye to Rose, and I was almost finished with the bottle of wine. The wine tasted different than the wine back in Camelot. It tasted more… Strong? I didn't mind though. It was still good. If not better than the wine in Camelot.

* * *

"And I suppose if it's the last thing I say to you, Rose Tyler I…"

I started breaking down in tears. Poor Doctor! Poor Rose! This made me think about Gwen. I never got to say good-bye. I never got to say how much I loved her. About a month ago, I asked Merlin if he ever made any other friends after everyone in Camelot died, and he told me no. When I asked why, he told me that the only friends he had had been from books or t-v shows because they could never die. Not really. If they did, he could just re-read the book, or re-watch an episode. He also told me that the characters could relate to his situations and conflicts, and it didn't make him feel so alone. When he told me that, I felt bad for him. How could someone relate to a fake character? I get it now.

Out of nowhere, I got a random memory. It was Merlin. He was sitting by the lake after I died. I watched my own lifeless body. Merlin was crying. I watched as he called the dragon to take me to the lake. Was I actually remembering being dead? Or was this me remembering what the woman showed me in the visions? I took another swig of the wine. Oh well, I may never know. I continued to watch Doctor who, until I got another memory. It was Percival. He found Merlin by the lake... Okay, this was definitely not a vision that I was shown. I remember this clearly now... How could I forget? I remember what I was feeling at that moment. I just wanted to sit by Merlin and tell him it was alright, and to stop crying. That it wasn't his fault. The memory's kept flooding my mind. The colors were bright. It was much, much brighter in the spirit world. I couldn't move anything though. I tried to call out to Merlin, but he didn't hear me. I tried to put my arm around him to comfort him, but he didn't feel me. All I could do was watch. Percival sat next to Merlin by the banks of the river. Merlin didn't bother to turn his head. He just sat there, and stared straight ahead. Percival sat with him, clearly knowing what happened. There was nothing I could do. I felt heart broken. I hated to see Merlin so sad.

"Don't cry Merlin," Was all I could say, but he didn't hear me. "Please, don't cry."

I felt so useless. I immediately hated being dead. The pain felt at that moment was worse than being stabbed. Worse than dying. I forgot what happened after that. Maybe being drunk was helping to trigger my memories. I quickly took another chug of what was left of the wine.

I was starting to remember more. Percival asking Merlin to come back to Camelot, but Merlin declining, he wanted to stay by the lake, and wait for me. Percival nodded obviously confused, and took off.

I started speaking to Merlin, who was still crying by the edge of the lake. He held his knee's close to his chest, and sobbed into them. Never have I seen him this upset before. It had been about 3 days, and Merlin still sat there, and I sat with him. Of course time was faster for me though. Merlin hadn't eaten, and only drank water when he needed. He had hardly been sleeping. The only thing he did was cry. I was surprise he hadn't caused a flood. He soon stopped crying tears. They all ran out. Then I spoke. "Look Merlin, I know you're upset, and it's not your fault I died. I had the clear opportunity to protect myself, and I failed. But what I need you to do is go back to Camelot. Gwen has probably already had her coronation, and needs you there. Please Merlin, I need you there. You need to be by her side. For me."

I know he hadn't heard me, but he lifted his head out of his knees, and looked straight ahead. I don't know how long he stared into the lake, but before I knew it, he stood up and was leaving. Maybe he had heard me subconsciously?

On our way back to Camelot, I saw a familiar face. Except, he wasn't human, but a spirit, like me. "Gwaine!" I yelled. He immediately turned to face me. He was standing over his body that was surrounded by flowers, and nice looking plants. "Oh no, not you too." I mumbled. Gwaine looked at me, then back to his body, and then to Merlin. When Merlin saw Gwaine's body he dropped to his knees. Great, just great… He just stopped crying, and then sees another one of his friends dead…

"Arthur, I'm so sorry… It was my fault you're dead." Gwaine said with sorrow eyes, not looking at me.

I don't think I've ever seen him look so serious. "What do you mean?" I asked, concerned.

"Morgana… She tortured me, with some weird magic… She forced me to tell her where you were going…" He took a deep breath. Not that ghost could really take actual breaths, but his apparition appeared so. He finally looked at me. "I'm so sorry…. I didn't want to tell her, but the words spilled out my mouth… It was her magic. I would have taken your location to my grave if I had too… I'm sorry Arthur, truly, I am so sorr-"

"That's enough Gwaine! It wasn't your fault… I'm tired of people blaming themselves for my death… It was nobody's fault.. Only Morgana and Mordred…." We both looked to Merlin who was crying again.

"Mordred? Is that who did this to you!?" Gwaine asked furiously.

"I had the opportunity to kill him, but I hesitated… I was my own bane.."

Gwaine walked over to Merlin who was sat on the floor… "I'm assuming he can't hear us?" Gwaine asked, but spoke it more as a statement.

"No."

Merlin finally stood up, and rubbed his eyes that were red. He sniffled a bit, and continued walking forward.

"Well, we should also head back to Camelot…" Gwaine pronounced.

I walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back, and a quick smile. "C'mon" I replied.

On our way back, Gwaine was chatty as usual, even if he had just died.

"How is Merlin still alive?" Gwaine asked, while we followed behind Merlin.

This made me smile. We were at peace. Merlin had killed Morgana. Weak, little Merlin killed a High Priestess of the Old religion. But then again, he wasn't weak. He was said to be the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived.

"He did it. Merlin brought peace."

Gwaine turned to me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"He killed Morgana. Camelot can now live in prosperity."

Gwaine turned to me with a shocked expression on his face. "Merlin killed Morgana!? Are you sure we are talking about the same guy?"

I nodded. "But then again… Maybe not…"

Before, I saw Merlin as a clumsy idiot servant, but oddly, extremely brave. I was proud to call him my friend. Now I saw him as a clumsy idiot servant, who is still brave, but also a hero that I love to death... I wondered if I should tell Gwaine about Merlin. What harm would it do anyway?

"Merlin… He's a sorcerer…"

Gwaine looked to me shocked. "What the he- Wait, you're joking?"

I shook my head.

Gwaine then let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Huh…. Well, I would ask you if you've been drinking, but you're a ghost, and can't get drunk…. Aww hell...I didn't sign up for that part!"

I looked to Gwaine, who was smiling. "You don't look upset?"

"Why would I be? I was never against sorcery. I just followed my knightly duties. Besides, it's Merlin. How could I be upset with the guy? He's the kindest and bravest man I ever met and now apparently a hero… Sorcerer or not, he's my friend, and wouldn't change a damn thing about him!"

I let out a smile. "I guess you're right."

We continued walking until it hit night fall. Merlin stopped to get some rest, and we stayed by his side. Time seemed much faster when you're dead, because in no time we were back on out ghostly feet. That morning we made it to Camelot.

"What do we do now? Just roam around, stalking other people for the rest of eternity?" Gwaine asked.

"Not sure, but if that's the case, then I'm tired of being dead already." I responded.

Gaius ran out of the palace to give Merlin an embrace. Merlin who had started crying again hugged Gaius back tightly, and kept repeating how he failed. Gaius tried to calm him down, but he kept weeping. They walked into the palace, and Gwaine and I followed. We didn't really know what else to do, and both of us were tired of watching Merlin cry, and not have the ability to comfort him.

"I think I'll go check on Gwen." I announced.

"I'll check on the Knights." Gwaine replied.

**I was mid-memory, until Merlin opened the front door.**

* * *

**Merlin POV**

I opened the front door to see Arthur on the couch in the living room. He rapidly jumped up and headed towards me and gave me a strong embrace. He was holding an empty wine bottle. Oh great, he was drunk. "It's okay Merlin. You don't need to cry no more." Arthur slurred. I hugged him back, a bit confused. "Ummmmm…..I'm not crying Arthur..." He didn't let go of me, and for a second it seemed he fell asleep mid-hug.

"It's okay Merlin. There, there." He murmured…

"Arthur did you drink that whole bottle?"

"Yes, and I must admit, it's a lot stronger than the stuff back in Camelot… That reminds me! You need to get more!"

"Maybe tomorrow. You seem drunk enough… Considering you're still hugging me..."

He let go. "Sorry..." He put his hands on my face. "I just don't want you to be sad." He let out a slight smile, and then went back to hugging me.

"Okay Arthur, I think you should go back to bed." I took his arm and led him to his bed.

"No, I can't. I-I need to r-rem-remember… I have to." He said stuttering.

"Remember what exactly?" I said, as I tucked him into bed.

"You… After I died, I watched over you... You were so sad, Merlin. So.. So.. Sad. It made me sad. I didn't want you to cry, but you did. A lot…"

My heart nearly stopped. How much exactly did he remember? Did he see my attempts of suicide? Those were memory's that I was not exactly proud of, and definitely something I didn't want to share with Arthur.

"Go to sleep Arthur. I'll tell you what I learned about your visions later."

"Oh yes, I completely forgot." Arthur mumbled and put his hand on his forehead.

"I'll see you later Arthur." I whispered, and closed the door behind me.

New mission. Keep Arthur away from alcohol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start, I would like to say I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters in the fic. They all belong to BBC. Enjoy c;**

* * *

**Arthur POV**

I soon fell asleep in bed. I started to get dreams. I was back in Camelot. These weren't any normal dreams though. They were memories. Memories of being in the spirit world. Gwaine and I went our separate ways. He went to look for the knights, and I went to look for my Guinevere. She was in our chambers. I mean her chambers. I watched her as she sat down on our bed. She looked like she was trying her best not to cry. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Gwen called.

Gaius stepped inside, and closed the doors behind him. "My lady, there is a consul meeting, and your presence is required."

"It's about the Saxons isn't it? They wish to seek revenge." Gwen stated.

"Yes my lady." Gaius replied with a slight bow.

There was a still silence for a second.

"How is Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"All is to be expected." Gaius replied.

"I would thank him, but I expect that wouldn't do any good." Gwen murmured.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't."

Gwen let out a sigh. "I'll be in the consul meeting in a few minutes."

Gaius left the chambers, and I watched as Gwen started to break down. "Damn it Arthur!" Gwen cursed with tears rolling down her face. I immediately started to feel guilty. How is it that I'm not even here, but still manage to cause so much pain? I couldn't do it. I left the room. As soon as I walked out of the room, I saw someone I never thought I would see again. "Father?" I whispered.

"Hello Arthur."

"I don't understand. How can I see you? Why is it that I can only see so few spirits? I thought I would see thousands." I stated.

"In the spirit world, you only see apparitions of those who you once cared for. You cannot move, be seen or be heard by those of the other world. You can only watch. Unless, of course, if you travel over to the other side… I did once… Until you put me back here." He glared at me.

"I'm sorry father. You were going to kill Merlin. I had too."

"Oh yes, your serving boy. That is a matter I need to discuss… I am sorry Arthur. I condemned you with a… Sorcerer… As a servant. That was a mistake and I apologize."

"That was no mistake. Merlin saved my life." I replied without thinking.

"Arthur, may I remind you he is a sorcerer! "

"Merlin may be a sorcerer, but he is not evil. He is true hearted, kind, and braver than any noble man I have ever met. I'm proud to call him my friend."

"That is enough! Sorcery is everything we stand against! And now, you are calling a sorcerer you 'friend.' How dare you!?"

"No father... Sorcery is what you stand against… You have tricked me into thinking it was evil, but now I know that that is just not true. Merl-"

"You fool! Have I taught you nothing!?"

"You have taught me many things, father. One is that sometimes you are wrong. You must be opened minded, and accept other ideas and opinions of others."

"I have never taught you that! First you marry a serving girl, and then you call a sorcerer your friend! You have failed me!"

I started to walk away.

"Get back here! Where are you going!?" He yelled after me.

I then turned back to face him. "I'm sorry father, but I will not have you here to criticize my best friend,** and **my beloved." Uther then slowly started to fade away. He was no longer someone I wished to see in the spirit world. I have kicked him out. I have heard of such things in books, and never thought it was true, but if you do not wish to see someone in the afterlife, you can basically make them invisible to you. It pained me to do this to my father, but I will not live with his hatred any longer. Especially towards Merlin... It took me a long time to figure it out, but I could never hate sorcery as much as I loved Merlin. In the long run, Merlin did not fool me. Not really. I may not have known he was a sorcerer, but I always knew what was in his heart. That's why, in the end, I accepted him as he was. Merlin was, and will always be my best friend. Gwen was, and will always be the love of my life. They started out as just servants to me, but have turned into the two people I loved most in the world. Although of course, I would never admit that to Merlin.

While I was arguing with my father outside my chambers, Gwen had walked by, completely unaware of my presence. She must have gone to the consul meeting. I guess I should follow.

* * *

I walked straight through the walls, and into the meeting room. Gwen sat on her throne, and the consul sat around the long table, discussing how they will defeat all the Saxons, considering they lost so many men in Camlann.

One of the consul men spoke up, "My lady, I hear they have just passed the Northern Border. They should be here by sunset. It is said that they have almost twice the amount of men they had when they left Camlann."

Gwen was silent.

Another man spoke up. "There is no way we can defeat them all. Not with all the men we lost! We need help…. The sorcerer? Where is he? He helped us defeat the Saxons in Camlann, and it is said Morgana's body was found in the woodlands. Maybe it was him. It had to be. Only he seems powerful enough to kill such a strong sorceress."

Gaius was in the consul, and looked shocked when sorcery was mentioned to fight off the Saxons. Especially since he knew the sorcerer. Gwen and Gaius passed each other a look.

Everyone in consul seemed to be agreeing. They needed to find the sorcerer. Little did they know, he was in court all this time.

"End of consul meeting, I will call you back when I have reached a final decision." Gwen spoke. The consul men left the room, all accept for Gaius.

"Do you think Merlin will do it?" Gwen asked Gaius.

Oh fantastic, even Gwen knew about Merlin's magic.

"Only time can tell. He's heart broken, but the last thing he would want to see is more bloodshed." Gaius replied.

"I will speak to him." And with that, Gaius left the room.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to be a big blur. All except for the Saxon invasion. I remember clearly. There were thousands. Merlin was sitting on his bed sulking, and my men were fighting in battle. I watched as Merlin was weeping in bed. He wasn't just going to let everyone die, was he?

"C'mon Merlin! Stop being a coward, no one will chop your head off anymore!" I yelled. He couldn't hear me, but it almost looked like he could.

He sat up, and started talking. "I know you're here Arthur."

Wait could he actually hear me?

"Merlin? You could hear me?"

There was no response, until...

"I can't actually hear you, but I could feel your presence. Even from a different dimension, I can tell when you are upset with me... I'm sorry. I know I'm a disappointment." He looked down at the ground.

"No Merlin, you don't disappoint me. I would hate for you to think that forever. You make me proud."

"I will help Arthur… Only for you. Only for you have I ever used my magic, and only for you will I ever use my magic." He stood up. "Thank you for forgiving me." He left the room, and I let out a big smile.

* * *

The lower town was flooded with Saxons, and the made their way up to the palace. I followed behind Merlin, ad he simply lifted a hand, and Saxons were thrown out of the way. He must have killed about 50 of them, just to get outside. He hadn't a scratch on him. He walked down the road, flinging the Saxons with ease, like they were made of paper. He got very strange stares from the town's people, when he was seen saving their lives using magic. People started to talk.

"Hey isn't that Arthur's serving boy?"

"Who cares, he saved our life, let's get out of here."

Merlin made it to the lower town, with minimal effort. This is where the real battle was taking place. There were Knights everywhere. The sound of swords smacking together pierced me. They weren't lying when they said there were thousands of Saxons. I turned to Merlin who looked unimpressed, and about 100 percent done.

Merlin chanted a spell, and clapped his hands together, to cause a major sound wave. The earth seemed to be shaking, just caused by a short spell. Saxon's and Knights of Camelot, soon turned their attention to Merlin, who was the only one who had not fallen to the ground. Merlin chanted another spell, and lifted his hand. All the Saxon's were floating mid-air. Merlin lifted his other hand and faced it towards the sky. "Leigt ostrag`a`go SAXONS!"

Thousands of lightning bolt fell down from the sky, killing each and every one of the Saxons. When Merlin broke the spell, they were dust. Merlin put both his hands in front of him, and blew all the ashes of the burnt Saxons away.

I was absolutely baffled by what Merlin just done. Along with every other Knight staring in Awe. Merlin had just killed thousands of men with minimal effort. The way he fought though. It was different than the way I saw him at Camlann. Before he looked hopeful, now he looked fed up, and vengeful. The vengeance made him a lot stronger. I didn't think he could get any stronger than Camlann, but he didn't fail to impress me. He had wiped out an entire Army. It did make me upset to see him look so distraught though.

"Is that Merlin?"

"Arthur's serving boy?"

"**HE'S** a sorcerer?!"

"What in the-"

Those were just some of the remarks I heard. Merlin kind of just stood there in front of hundreds of Camelot Knights, who now knew his biggest secret.

Merlin just turned around and started walking back to go to his chambers.

No knight on the ground rose. They were all in shock. Jaws hung open, and hardly talking.

I heard cheering, but it wasn't any normal cheering. It was none other than Gwaine. He stood by my side, as we both watched Merlin walked away. I joined along to his ghostly cheers that no one besides us could hear.

* * *

The next thing I remember was Gwaine and I standing in the royal throne room to see Merlin knighted. Gwen spoke with a smile. "I pronounce you Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot. You may rise."

I couldn't help but to smile like an idiot. Neither could Gwaine.

After the ceremony, I remember Gwaine and I following Merlin back to his chambers to see him sit on his bed. Merlin let out a slight smile. An actual smile!

"I know you're here Arthur… Along with Gwaine…" Merlin spoke.

"WAIT HOW THE-?" Gwaine asked like an excited puppy.

"No Gwaine, I can't hear you, or see you. I can feel your presence. I guess it just comes with the magic. I just kinda guess what you're saying by the feel of the air. I can tell what emotions your feeling, and when you are speaking. Thank you for being at the ceremony. It means a lot to me."

Gwaine and I just smiled.

**Then I woke up.**

* * *

I had a throbbing head ache, but needed to remember what happened after that. Maybe if I ask Merlin he'll tell me. I held my temples as I walked out of my room, down the small corridor, and entered the living room to see Merlin sleeping on the couch. "Merlin... Merlin get up." I shook him a bit.

He opened his eyes slightly. "What is it Arthur?"

"I started to remember more."

He eyes shot opened and sat straight up. "Up until where?!" He asked in a panicked voice.

I looked at him suspicious. There was something he wasn't telling me. I then knew if I asked him for the truth he would not tell me. "I-I don't remember…" I said

He then looked a lot more relaxed. He looked to the clock. "11:36." He said. "You've slept for about 5 hours now."

I didn't really understand time that well, so I just sat beside him, and watched tv with him. I needed to find a way to trigger my memories. I needed to know more. So I sat with him, until he fell back asleep. It didn't take him very long. I took some money off the coffee table in front of us, and set out to what is called a "liquor store."

**Merlin POV**

Arthur was asleep, and hopefully won't be remembering anything else. There were multiple things I didn't want him to find out about. My suicide attempts being one of them. Also, when I told him that Gwen never got remarried, I lied. Like my suicide attempts, it just didn't seem to be conversation worthy. As much as I didn't want Arthur to know, I knew he was bound to find out. It was wrong of me to keep this from him. I promised him no more lies. So I snapped into my senses. I got up and put money of the coffee table. It was enough to get any alcoholic drink in the store. I then drifted off to sleep.

I woke to Arthur's voice about 5 hours later. "Merlin…Merlin get up. I started to remember more."

This made me jump up. It was my immediate instinct, although I tried to control it, I couldn't.

I attempted to calmly ask what his latest memory was, but I sounded completely panicky.

"I- I don't remember." Arthur replied.

Okay yep, he definitely knew I was hiding something. With him being Arthur, he was going to attempt to find out what it was. So, instead of telling him not to, I went back to sleep.

**Arthur POV**

When I came back, I quickly snuck back to my room with a bottle of the same wine that I had before. I was going to feel "great" tomorrow.

I sat on my bed, with the bottle of wine. I was almost done with the bottle, and still didn't remember anything… Maybe it had been Doctor who that had triggered my thoughts? I was just about to stop drinking, until I started to get the flash backs again.

It was Gaius. He was dying. Merlin sat by his side. "I'm so proud of you Merlin. Look at how far you've come!"

Merlin was once again heart broken.

Later that day Gaius had died, leaving Merlin Court Physician.

* * *

I was back in Camelot. There were people rushing around all over. Everyone seemed to be busy, and a bit apprehensive.

I walked into Gwen's chamber. She was ill. Merlin had tried healing her, but it seemed to be a magical force casted upon her. "Can't you just use magic to ease the pain?!" Gwen yelled.

Merlin casted a spell to help Gwen calm down.

"Merlin, they want me to get remarried."

"Who does?" Merlin said with an upset face.

"The people. The consul.."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I need someone responsible to take the thrown when I die."

"Gwen! You aren't going to die!" Merlin said irritated.

"Merlin…. We both know that is a lie."

That memory had ended, and I was recalling a new one.

* * *

It was Sir Leon. Gwen and Sir Leon were getting married?! What! WHY? I felt furious!

After the wedding was finished, and Leon was crowned King, Gwen went back to her chambers only to see Merlin waiting there.

"Gwen! Good news I found a cure, I know I can cure your illness! For sure!"

Gwen looked really upset. "I feel I betrayed him, Merlin. I feel I need to die now, to see him. To be with him again. The only reason I married Leon is so that the people of Camelot feel safer, and that when I die, I know that Camelot is in good hands."

* * *

That memory had ended, and I was onto a new one.

Gwen's death. She was in bed... Merlin sat next to her. "Please Gwen let me cast the spell."

"No Merlin. I want to join him. I need to say that I'm sorry."

"Gwen. Please. I can't let myself be responsible for yet another death."

"Merlin, you blame yourself too much… You have a good-heart, don't ever change that."

At this point Merlin was close to tears. "But I can do it Gw-"

"I made my decision, and my decision is to join my beloved."

"Just please Merlin, don't cry for me. This should be a happy moment. Leon will be a good king, I know he will. Now, I want to die with a friend by my side. Hold my hand Merlin." She held out her hand, and Merlin grabbed it. He was crying. "You're such a good person Merlin… Never forget how loved you really are."

And with that, those were her dying words. I then watched as her soul left her body. Gwen was now a spirit like me. She stood right in front of me. "Hello my love." She spoke.

I came in to give her an embrace; it probably would have been a sweeter moment if we didn't have Merlin crying in the back ground. We both watched as Merlin cried over Gwen's body.

Now that Gwen was dead, Merlin left Camelot, and moved into the woods. Specifically the woods that surrounded Lake Avalon. He would only go outside if he had his aging spell on, but took it off as soon as he returned to his man made cabin. Merlin would talk to me, and tell be he would wait a 500 years if he had to. He would wait 1000, 2000 even. One day, I guess Merlin just got impatient.

**About 360 years have passed**

"Arthur is Gwen with you at the moment, because I can feel another presence in the room. Is it Gaius? Gwaine?" Merlin asked, as he chopped up some vegetables.

I stood in the room with Gwen. Gaius and Gwaine were visiting other people, and exploring the world. Most of our ghostly lives so far, have been spent looking out for Merlin.

"Merlin stared intensely ahead, staring into space… He then broke down crying. "I've spent the last 360 years doing nothing but TALKING TO AIR!" He dropped to the floor, and started to have a mental breakdown. "Destiny. Destiny. The most terrible word I have ever heard." Merlin said mumbling to himself.

"No Merlin, you're not talking to air, I'm here! You said you could feel my presence!" I yelled as loud as I could. I marched over to where he sat on the floor, and sat beside him.

"Ya know Arthur; sometimes I'm sure I can feel your presence in the room. Like you're sitting right next to me or something…. Other times..." He just shook his head.

"I am sitting right next to you." I whispered.

Gwen stared at Merlin. She looked at him with such pity. We both did.

"I may as well call you AIRthur, because that's all you really are." He let out a slight chuckle at his own joke, but continued to cry.

"Merlin please calm down." I spoke softly.

"Sometimes I can feel your presence like you're trying to soothe me, but really there is only one way to end this suffering… Only one way I will be able to see you again Arthur."

"Wait what are yo-"

Merlin grabbed the knife he was cutting vegetables with, and put if straight through his heart.

"MERLIN NO!" Gwen and I yelled at the same time.

Blood came gushing out. He didn't fall to the floor though, he just stood there. His face in otter agony, but he didn't drop. He was staring at the knife in his chest. "Am I dead yet?" He whispered to himself. He pulled the knife out of his chest, and set it on the counter. When he did this, something supernatural happened. His stab wound immediately healed. He took off his shirt that was drenched with blood, and looked at his chest. All that was left was a scar.

"Are. You. Freaking kidding me!? I failed at trying to kill myself? I knew I was a failure, but seriously? I can't even die properly! I miss you Arthur! I miss Gwen, Gaius, my mother, Gwaine, and all the knights! I just want Camelot back! It's not fair!" Merlin picked up the knife and threw it across the room.

Merlin had lost it. He had finally lost it.

**I stopped remembering. **

I could have continued if I wanted to, but it was too painful to watch that. I walked out of my room, and dumped the rest of the wine down the kitchen sink. I'm done with drinking. If drinking was going to cause me to remember those horrible things, then I'm finished. Forever. No wonder Merlin didn't want me to remember.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, in this chapter, there are going to be some actual facts from the true story of Merlin. I of course, take no credit for BBC'S Merlin, or any of the characters. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. Enjoyyyy**

* * *

**Arthur POV**

I woke up with a chronic head-ache, unlike any other I ever felt before. I immediately got out of bed, and while tripping over my own two feet, hurried my way to the toilet. I heard Merlin from outside the door. "Think you drank enough sire?"

"Shut up Merlin!" I snapped back, with vomit dripping down my chin.

I heard a slight chuckle, and heard his footsteps walk away from the door.

I couldn't get the imagine of Merlin trying to kill himself out of my head. There was a part of me that wanted to know what happened after that. How many times have he tried again? Was the scar still there? How could someone have a mental breakdown like that, and repair so well? When Merlin first saw me awake, he greeted me with tears and a hug. I would do the same if I waited for him for 1500 years. He was so…. unstable then. There must have been someone involved. Someone that helped him after that… Impossible! After Merlin discovered he did not age, he didn't engage in any type of social afflictions. Then again, how else would he become _Merlin _again? After I washed up, I met Merlin in the living room. He was on the couch reading a newspaper. Multiple papers actually. All laid out in front of him. I had so many questions for him.

"Okay." He looked up from the papers. "You have questions."

I didn't know what to ask first, so I started in chronological order.

"The baker. What did she tell you?"

Merlin sighed. "Apparently Luzsynthis, is some control freak, and craves world domination."

"Luzsynthis?"

"That's her name…"

I gestured him to continue, and sat on the couch beside him.

"Well….She sounded like she had an army on her side. At least a small one… for the moment. They're definitely growing though. She told me that the army will be able to go unnoticed by society's eyes, by disguising themselves as normal civilians, all while recruiting those who have magic, and killing those who don't. She wants all people without magic dead…"

I felt my face drop

"Did you kill her?"

Merlin opened his mouth, and then closed it. "I'm not sure… I had to get you out of there."

"MERLIN!" I yelled annoyed.

"You would have died Arthur! Then what would I have done!?"

I got a flashback to Merlin killing himself. As much as I hated to bring it up, I needed too. What if I do die again? Will he go insane? Or will he become a normal mortal and die?

He stared at me… He gulped hard, and then finally broke the silence.

"How much do you remember… truthfully?" He questioned.

That caught me off guard, and I needed to ask him.

"What would you do? You know, if I…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Arthur, I will be okay… Well, not okay, but I won't go insane. I won't try to take my life…. I was unstable at the time, and driven insane by the horrors and losses of the world. I stayed like that for about 40 or 50 years, until-"

He looked down, and smiled at his feet, then looked back up.

"What? It was a girl wasn't it?" I asked.

His smile slowly faded. "Yes… And once again, her death was on my hands."

He continued... "She was my sister."

Whoa what? Since when did Merlin have a sister?! I must have had a face of shock, because when I looked to him he laughed.

"I know… I didn't even know I had a sister. Until she came to me.. It was really unexpected. Some young girl that looked in her early twenty's just knocked on my cabin door, declaring herself royalty… It was odd, but I suppose not as odd as I was at the time."

"Royalty?" I asked.

"Oh, well, that much wasn't really a lie… A long time ago, when I was born, I was born with a twin sister. At that same time, the king of Strathclyde wanted a daughter, and since his wife had just died, he went on search for one. His troops traveled far and wide, to find to idea of a perfect daughter for the king, and then they finally got to Ealdor. When they found the Dark haired, blue eyed baby, they knew she was the one. With sorcerers, they wiped everyone's memory of my sister. Then they took off and left with the Kings new ward…. Later, she grew up, and married the kings son. She was Queen of Strathclyde for a long time, until she found out, like me, she wouldn't die, and didn't age…After a while, she left Strathclyde, to get help. That had only been about 100 years into her life. She was taken by a man named Taliesin. He brought her to a stream, where she drank water, while having a spell casted upon her. This spell, prevented you from going mad, and cured you if you have.

"What happened then?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, since I had practically gone mad at the time, I started to talk to animals. Yes, I could talk to animals. Don't question it. I roamed the woods, and became one with nature. I also became more skilled as a prophet… Until, one day, about 400 years into my life, and 400 years into hers, a girl came knocking on my cabin door… She declared herself to be Ganieda, Ex Queen of Strathclyde, and my sister. She told me that she saw me in her dreams and that the time has finally come where she would heal me from my madness…"

Merlin had a sister that was a queen…While he was a servant..

"She took me to a magical spring to drink water from it. She then casted a spell on me, only achieved by those with powerful magic…. When I was healed, she took my hand and told me that the cabin was no place to be in harsh cold nights. She built me a beautiful home, with the magic she had. The ceiling of the house was covered with windows, so I wouldn't have to go outside to watch the night sky. Every night, we stayed out, watching the sky, and told prophesy's. She was always so kind to me, and I have to admit, a lot better at prophesy's than I was. Over the years we told each other every detail of our long lives, and for a long time, I felt happy. We lived with each other's company for about 600 years, until, she was brutally killed."

"How, I thought that she was immortal, like you?" I asked.

"With Mordred's blade. The same blade that has once killed you, also took my sister. I had completely forgotten about it! I should have known that blade was out there somewhere! It was my fault! She saved my life in more than one way, and I couldn't save her's."

I saw how hurt he was. It looked like he was going on the verge of tears.

"Merlin, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."

"It's always my fault Arthur; I had a choice to kill Mordred. I made the wrong one…" He said with a single tear coming down his face.

"Did you get rid of the blade?" I asked.

He chuckled, and wiped his face. "Yes. After Ganieda had died, I floated her body out to the river. I had spent about two months searching for the damn thing, and when I did, I took it to the lake of Avalon, only to see the spirit of Ganieda. When I approached her, she told me that she was now the keeper of the blade, that her and Freya now had a job to do. Freya would guard the Excalibur, and she would guard the sword that killed her. Then she took the blade I held in my hands, and walked into the lake, where I never saw her again."

I remembered Freya. That had been the girl I had killed, when I was shown the visions. I didn't mention anything though, because I knew how much Merlin had cared for her, and I didn't want to bring up unhappy memories.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I managed to choke out.

"Don't be Arthur. It's not your fault I went insane. Besides, I can't go insane anymore. I drank from the stream... After that happened, I couldn't bare to live in that house without her. So I went back to my cabin, and lived alone for the next 500 years."

We sat in silence for about 5 seconds, until I started speaking.

"The visions Merlin. Did you get answers?"

"Oh, yes. Ermm… I don't know how to explain this… Well. Apparently, since you were brought back to life with the energy of my magic, you are now connected to me."

"Woah, woah, woah hold up! Are you saying I have magic?"

"No, I'm saying you could use my magic…"

There was a silence. A deathly silence. Merlin just looked around the room awkwardly.

"Soooo…" Merlin said breaking the silence.

"So, what about the newspapers, what are you doing with those?" I finally asked.

"Oh, right. Well, Luzsynthis said that she had an undercover army, and over the past few days, kids in this Secondary School have been dying without explanation."

"So, you think it's due to magic?" I asked.

"Not sure... But if it is, it needs to come to an end, and fast."

"Should we check it out?"

Merlin looked at me strange. "So, **you** wanna help?"

"Well duh, you utter baphoon! I don't want the entire human race to die!" That said, I grabbed one of the papers and started reading..

"Well, if we have to find someone that doesn't want to be found, we have to make them find us."

"Merlin, what _are_ you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, I think that we should expand out education."

Oh no-he isn't suggesting.

"We're going to school!"


End file.
